Fusion Unleashed: Ultimate Kenpachi
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Part eight of the Fusion Saga. Kenpachi and Unohana fall to a prank by Yachiru and suddenly merge to become the Ultimate Kenpachi. Now Isane has to contend with a being whose lust is for a lot more than blood... UnohanaXIsaneXKenpachi One-Shot!


 **A.N.: About the name to the character of Ultimate Kenpachi: yeah, I know it sounds silly. That's the joke.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Futa!**

 ** _3 Days after the events of Runohana…._**

 **Squad 11 Grounds  
Yachiru POV**

Yachiru was mad!

During the Zanpakuto Rebellion, when she and Kenpachi were hurrying back to the Soul Society after they got the urgent call for them to return, they'd walked by a certain candy shop and simply passed it right on by. Kenpachi had promised Yachiru afterwards that he'd take her back to the candy shop for some sweet, sweet candy but that had been a long time ago and so far Kenpachi had not lived up to his word.

And now Yachiru had lost her patience….

…and she resolved to get back at her adoptive father for deceiving her. And now she had the perfect item….

 ** _Earlier that Morning…._**

 **Rukia's Quarters  
Rukia POV**

"Huh?" Rukia stared at the empty box where she had kept her Potara Earring. After separating from Captain Unohana, and after she'd recovered from collapsing in exhaustion, she'd kept her half of the earring while Unohana kept the remaining earring. Because of the limited number of earrings, Kisuke kept one pair for experimentation, Halibel and Yoruichi got a pair for the two of them, Rangiku got a set and Orihime was given the last pair. Wanting to keep her earring safe, Rukia kept it in an ordinary box in her room. She'd thought she wouldn't have to worry about it until now.

"Where'd it go?" she asked aloud, scratching her head. She looked everywhere and sighed in defeat. "Who'd want one-half of the set? Captain Unohana's still wearing hers…."

Back to the Present….

Kenpachi's Shoulder

Yachiru POV

"Hey Kenny!" Yachiru was riding Kenpachi's shoulder like she'd always done with her stolen prize in her hand. "I have something for you to wear!"

Kenpachi turned to his daughter, apprehensive of Yachiru since his daughter had tastes that clashed with the man's hardcore image. His eyebrow rose when he saw Yachiru holding a round, blue earring in her hand. "Why the hell would I wear that?"

Yachiru had already thought out an explanation, one she knew that her father couldn't pass up. "Captain Kurotsuchi made this so you could find Ichi faster!" she said happily. "So now, you won't get lost when you chase him!"

That got Kenpachi's attention. Every time he ran into Ichigo, the substitute would bolt like lightning in the opposite direction and since Kenpachi was always terrible at detecting spiritual energy, once Ichigo was out of sight it was difficult to find the scampering boy. Kenpachi stared at the earring wearily though. Anything that had Kurotsuchi's name attached to it was definitely something to give him pause for concern. Still…. "You're sure that it will help me find Ichigo?"

"Yep!" Yachiru said happily, her face never showing even the barest hint of deception.

"Hmph, fine," Kenpachi said relenting. "Put it on me." It didn't take long for Yachiru to fix the earring to Kenpachi's ear, the Potara earring dangling as Kenpachi began to resume walking. "Is Ichigo in the Soul Society?"

"I think so," Yachiru said. "If I remember right, I think Ichi's at Squad 4."

"Alright," Kenpachi said grinning his bloodlust grin. "Let's go."

 ** _15 Minutes Later…._**

 **An empty street near Squad 4  
Unohana POV**

Unohana hummed a merry tune as she walked down the empty street, Isane by her side like always. On her ear was the Potara Earring she'd kept after her escapade as Runohana. She had to admit, the feeling of fusion felt different with the earring, like she had lost her sense of self entirely and had become a new woman together with Rukia.

Right now, she was just enjoying the summer warmth, strolling through the Seireitei while talking to Isane. She felt the need to stretch her legs and she felt like today was a nice day to go for a relaxing walk. Isane walked alongside her captain quietly. Secretly she had been meaning to ask if Unohana could teach her the fusion dance or lend her the earrings since she was curious about attempting fusion….

Isane was going to drum up the courage to ask when the two healers saw somebody coming their way. Unohana's eyes narrowed as the massive form of Kenpachi Zaraki became clear to her eyes. Even at the best of times, the man made the scar on her chest ache and she had to suppress the urge to sink her sword in his guts… and that was before she started having fantasies of sinking her claws into him in the bedroom….

However, her narrowed eyes soon widened in horror when she saw something dangling from Kenpachi's left ear. It was the same object that she had on her right ear: a Potara Earring. 'What in the world is he doing with that?! Rukia Kuchiki should have the other half to our set!' "Captain Zaraki! Take that earring off now!" she barked.

Kenpachi's head cocked to the side, not sure if he heard her right. Did she just give him an order? "Why? What's the problem?" he asked, walking closer and closer to the woman.

"That's a fusion-" Unohana never got to voice her explanation as she felt the familiar jerking sensation….

Yachiru was suddenly thrown off Kenpachi's shoulder when the large man suddenly floated up off the ground and was flung forward in Unohana's direction, his mind unable to comprehend what in the hell was going on. Isane and Yachiru watched in shock as the two captains slammed together, disappearing in a blinding flash of light.

Yachiru and Isane covered their eyes until the light faded, then gawked in shock at the being that emerged. "Kenny?" Yachiru asked, walking up to the person.

The figure turned and glared at Yachiru, making her feel scared at the way she was staring at her in anger. And make no mistake: it was clearly a woman who stood where Kenpachi and Unohana had come together. Isane saw that her face was that of Unohana's, but she had a scar running down the side of her face with long shaggy black hair running down her back and shoulders. Her haori had the symbol of Squad 11 but it had many tears in it. Her shihakusho was opened a bit at the front, revealing some of her bouncy cleavage. On her back were two zanpakutos.

"Yachiru," the fused woman said with her eyes boring into the small girl. "You've got a lot of explaining to do…."

Realizing that her prank was about to backfire, Yachiru turned around and tried to run away but was caught by the angry woman. The fused Unohana-looking woman held Yachiru up by the back of her collar and sat down on a nearby bench, laying Yachiru down on her lap. "You deceived us and did this to us. We don't know what you're trying to do, but some punishment is in order…."

"OW OW OW OW OW!"

Isane stood there, feeling like she was in some sort of twilight zone, as the fused woman spanked Yachiru hard. Kenpachi had never reprimanded Yachiru like this, usually just growling some form of rebuttal. She lost count of how many times Yachiru was spanked but she knew that the small lieutenant would not be sitting down for at least a week. She didn't know if she should feel sorry for Yachiru since, like the fused woman, she felt that Yachiru was somehow responsible for this. Still, this did seem a little excessive to her. "Um…Captain Unohana? Captain Zaraki?" she asked timidly, taking two steps toward the woman.

The woman turned to face the silver-haired lieutenant. "We are Kenpachi; the Ultimate Kenpachi. What is it, Isane?"

Isane gulped. 'Well… I guess their name makes sense. After all, Captain Unohana WAS the first Kenpachi. So I guess this is what happens when you put the two together….' "Um…don't you think that Yachiru's been punished enough?" she said, gesturing to the girl crying on Ultimate Kenpachi's lap.

"Hmph, fine!" the ebony-haired woman scoffed. "We'll deal with her later when we separate." Picking Yachiru back up, Ultimate Kenpachi set her back on her feet and pointed to Squad 11. "Yachiru, go to your room! We'll continue this later…" she said ominously, knowing that both Unohana and Kenpachi were going to want to punish the child more for her prank.

Sobbing in pain, Yachiru quickly disappeared, wishing she'd just asked Kenny for a bag of candy now. Once the pinkette was out of sight, Ultimate Kenpachi turned back to Isane and began to look the girl up and down. The gleam in her eyes made Isane shiver in fright. As Isane began to back away the woman laughed. "Isane, what's the matter?" Ultimate Kenpachi patted the space on the bench next to her. "Come. Sit," she ordered.

Against her better judgement, Isane complied. She sat down next to the fused captain and tried to put herself at ease but the look in the woman's eyes kept putting her on edge. A rough hand was put on her shoulder and almost made her jump out of her skin. "Um…Kenpachi?" she asked timidly, not sure what title to use; Ultimate Kenpachi sounded a little tacky….

Sweat began to pour down her body as her heart thumped rapidly when the fearsome woman leaned forward. "Have we ever told you how hot you look?"

"Um…what?" Isane blinked, not sure if she heard her right. Captain Unohana never really talked about her looks, so she wondered if this was Captain Zaraki talking. 'There's no way Captain Unohana would say such a thing…right?'

Ultimate Kenpachi grinned at Isane's reaction and leaned closer. "What's the matter? Why are you so nervous, Isane? We're only speaking the truth." Isane gasped as Kenpachi's hand went to her back, making Isane worry where this was going.

"Um, Captains? Maybe…maybe you should take off those earrings?" she suggested, hoping that the woman had a kernel of sanity still in her.

Sadly for Isane, if Ultimate Kenpachi had any sanity, then she took it and drowned it like a dumb puppy. "Where's the fun in that?" she asked with a very Kenpachi-like grin. "Even if we did take off the earrings, it'll be days before we separate. We might as well enjoy this body while it lasts. And by we…" she leaned forward and put a hand on the back of Isane's head, "We mean you and us!"

Isane was stunned beyond all rational thought as Ultimate Kenpachi pulled her into a bruising kiss. Her shocked reaction left her mouth open, perfect for the fused woman to slip her tongue inside. While her mouth was being dominated, Isane could feel the woman's hands travel all over her body. The lieutenant was shocked when she cupped her breasts, fondling her. "Captain!" she gasped, turning her head and looked around embarrassed. "Please stop! We're out in the open!"

Pulling away from Isane, Ultimate Kenpachi frowned, her eyes narrowed. The sight made Isane gulp and wish that she could run for the hills. Putting a hand out, Ultimate Kenpachi muttered a kido chant and soon Isane saw the air around them distort, realizing that she was putting an invisible barrier around them. Turning back to Isane, the fused woman grinned. "That's better. Now nobody can see or hear us. Which is fine by us." She leaned forward and licked Isane's neck, tasting her soft skin like it was a fine delicacy. "It means we're the only one who gets to hear you scream."

In the blink of an eye, Isane was yanked off the bench and pushed up against the wall, the fused woman quickly stripping the silver-haired girl of her clothes. "Captain!" the naked girl shrieked. "What are you-mmmph!" Isane was silenced as Kenpachi kissed her, pressing her fused body against Isane's. Ultimate Kenpachi's hands roamed Isane's body, feeling every inch of her soft skin. Isane began to get goosebumps from how sensually the woman touched her, caressing every part of her body. "Ah…Captain…" she moaned as Ultimate Kenpachi licked her neck, her sweat tasting delicious to the crazed Kenpachi.

"Heheheh, see? You're getting into it. And lookie here," Isane gasped as Ultimate Kenpachi reached around Isane to rub her dripping womanhood. "Seems someone's horny." Isane could feel the heat of the woman's breath touch her ear; the dirty feeling inside her growing by the second. Calloused hands palmed her ass, smacking it lightly. "Just the sight of your hot ass is making us hard."

Isane snapped out of her stupor. "Wait…what?"

She turned around and her heart stopped as Ultimate Kenpachi stripped. Her eyes followed her breasts as they were freed, the large mounds with a small scar right above them. As she dropped her pants, however, Isane realized that she'd forgotten that Ultimate Kenpachi was the fusion of both Captain Unohana and Captain Zaraki, the merger of both woman and man. She paled when she stared at the rock hard erection resting between her legs. She started to shiver by the intimidating size of it. She'd had a drunken fling with Renji one night on a dare but Ultimate Kenpachi was huge. "Get down on your knees and suck it, Isane," the futa commanded.

"B-b-but…"Isane stammered, sweat pouring down her body as fear clenched her heart.

"Isane…" Isane gulped as Ultimate Kenpachi looked at her with Unohana's deadly gaze. The look was even more ferocious with her current disheveled look. "Get on your knees and suck it…."

'This…this is Captain Zaraki. He…he must've overpowered Captain Unohana's personality…' Isane thought as she hesitantly got down on her knees. With a shaky hand she gripped Ultimate Kenpahci's cock, the shaft warm to her touch. Squeezing her eyes shut, Isane stuck out her tongue and licked the tip. 'It's so hot…' She swallowed and realized that Ultimate Kenpahci was already aroused, the flavor of her pre-cum sticking to Isane's mouth. Knowing that she had to do it, Isane continued to lick the slit, her hand going back and forth, working the futa's cock

"Ohhh…" Ultimate Kenpachi let out a husky moan as Isane got her off. "Mmmh, that's nice…" She looked down and grinned at Isane. "Deeper, Isane."

Trying to fight off the urge to run like hell, Isane put her lips around the head and bobbed her head. She tried her best to suppress her gag reflex but it was hard considering how big Ultimate Kenpachi was. But when hands grasped her head and the fused woman began to rock her hips back and forth, Isane gagged and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt it go down her throat, like the fearsome woman was trying to fuck a hole right through the back of her head.

"Ahhh…that's better!" Ultimate Kenpachi grinned. She loved the sound of Isane's gags as she slid down her throat, the tight and wet heat of the silver-haired lieutenant's throat feeling like sheer bliss to her. "Fuck…" she closed her eyes as that hot feeling began to bubble up inside her. "Fuck…FUCK!" she roared. "Cumming!"

Isane gagged as her mouth was suddenly flooded by a stream of hot cum. "Gghhh!" she gagged as the thick taste hit her. As Isane removed her mouth, her face was covered in white spunk. "Captain…" she groaned, dazed. Despite the rough treatment she suddenly felt so hot….

The lieutenant was snapped out of her daze when Ultimate Kenpachi yanked her up and spun her around, pressing her against the wall again, her ass sticking out. "That's such a dirty look, Isane," she whispered into her ear. "Tempting us like that. If you wanted to be fucked silly, you should've just said it!" Ultimate Kenpachi palmed Isane's eyes, spreading her cheeks.

"Wait! Captain!"

But Ultimate Kenpachi would hear none of it. Lining up her cock with Isane's wet pussy, the futa speared the lieutenant, going all the way inside her with one thrust. "Ahhhhh!" Isane screamed as she was filled. She may have been wet, but she still groaned in pain.

Ultimate Kenpachi didn't give her a moment to adjust. Grabbing her wrists, the futa pulled back on them as her cock punched in and out of Isane's pussy. "Nice and tight…" Ultimate Kenpachi purred into her ear, watching with glee as Isane's breasts began to bounce with each thrust of her hips. She could hear her hips slapping agasint Isane's ass and the sound simply drove Ultimate Kenpachi deeper into her lustful madness. "You're downright irresistable, Isane!" she moaned before increasing her tempo.

Tears rolled down Isane's face as she felt her womanhood being stretched to its limit, the long cock bottoming out her pussy. "Ah! Captian! Ohh!" she cried, not used to feeling something that hurts this bad but at the same time feel so good. With Ultimate Kenpachi keeping a tight grip on her wrists, all Isane could do was stand there and get fucked to oblivion by her fused captain.

Hearing Isane moan made Ultimate Kenpachi lose it. Her thrusts became erratic as she sped up, intent on driving Isane mad with lust. "That's it, Isane!" she whispered into her ear. Letting go of her wrists, the black-haired captain grasped her bouncy melons and squeezed. "You feel good, don't you?" As Ultimate Kenpachi continued to piston into Isane, she held the girl close, her breasts pushing into the lieutenant's back.

Their intimate grinding made their lustful act all the more hotter. Isane's eyes were rolled into the back of her head, her teeth clenched as she struggled to maintain consciouness; she'd never expereineced sex this intense. "Guhhhhh!" she aimlessly groaned. ' _It's too much! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die!'_ "Ohhhhh!" To Ultimate Kenpachi's delight she could feel the lieutenant buck into her thrusts, her juices dripping from her plugged cunt down her legs.

Ultimate Kenpachi grinned as she felt her release coming. "Yes!" she moaned lewdly into the air, throwing her head back. "Fuck yes!" Isane blacked out as she came along with her, feeling the hot burst of cum let loose inside her before the darkness took hold.

Isane slumped backward, the fused Kenpachi holding her as the futa struggled to maintain her footing. She didn't know why but somehow she was surprised by how amazing cumming like that felt. Wiping her sweaty brow, Ultimate Kenpachi laid the girl on the bench. "Well…that felt good," she said grinning. Getting dressed, she grabbed her tattered _haori_ and put it around Isane, covering the naked girl. Stepping out of her barrier, she made sure that it would be inpentrable from the outside so nobody would disturb Isane while she recovered. "There. Now that that's taken care of…" she turned her head to the direction where she could feel a certain substitute Soul Reaper's spirit pressure. "Now to the matter at hand…."

 ** _Meanwhile….  
_** **Ichigo POV**

"-And Ganju was simply sitting there, taking it!" Ichigo said to Rukia and Renji as the trio walked down the street. "I can't believe how much his sister abuses him, it's kinda sad."

Rukia looked like she was about to say something to the effect that Kukakku was a fearsome woman when the three were interuppted when they saw a running ball of pink coming towards them. "Is that…Lieutenant Kusajishi?"

Yachiru headed straight for Ichigo, hugging him tightly. Ichigo stood there, confused as hell, as the small girl cried her eyes out. "Wahhhhh! Ichi! Kenny's being mean to me! Wahhhhhhhh!" she cried, still feeling her sore bottom.

"Wait, what?" Ichigo asked confrused. "Kenpachi's being mean?"

"She spanked me!" Yachiru sobbed.

"…SHE?!"

"Hello, Ichigo…."

The three whirled around to see a woman stalking toward them. She looked like a crazy version of Unoahana, with her wild hair and psychotic eyes. All it took for Ichigo to comprehend the situation was a glance at the Potara earrings she had on. "We've been looking for you…" Ultimate Kenpachi said drawing her sword.

 ** _2 Minutes later….  
_** **Over by Squad 10  
Toshiro POV**

"Rangiku!" Captain Hitsugaya scolded. "Where've you been?"

Rangiku pouted as she saw the massive bundle of papers in his hands. "Awww! Captain! Isn't a little early for paperwork?"

"It's two in the afternoon!"

Rangiku would've debated this further had she not been interupted.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" screamed a fleeing Ichigo and Yachiru, running for their lives. They ran right past the quarreling duo, who looked on like they weren't sure what just happened. Before they could go and question the two, they saw a terrifying Unohana chasing after them, Potara earrings on her ears. "Get back here, Ichigo! And you're not done being punished, Yachiru!"

Toshiro stood there, shocked at the scene that unfolded before him. Turning back to his lieutenant, his emerald eyes narrowed as he calmly said "Rangiku. Give me those earrings."

"What?" Rangiku took out her small jewelry box which held the earrings. "Why?"

"So that you don't do something reckless and I don't have to clean up a mess like that!" Toshiro barked. Sighing, Rangiku handed over the earrings. "Good. We should go and see if we can stop that woman."

Rangiku frowned. "With all due respect, Captain, take it from me: There's no stopping Captain Unohana once she's fused."

The End


End file.
